Le pire défaut de Takao Kazunari traduction
by WishTheLove
Summary: TRADUCTION "Takao Kazunari" de NISHA KOHLER. Le pire défaut de Takao Kazunari, si vous demandez à un certain Midorima Shintarou, était celui de trop attirer l'attention.


Cette fiction est une **TRADUCTION** ! RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT !

Pour tout, merci mille fois à **Nisha** pour m'avoir accordé sa bénédiction ! (Je vous conseille d'aller vous régaler avec ces fictions !) MidoTakao est un couple adorable de KnB et je trouvais ça déchirant de ne pas voir de relation sur eux ici. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi son histoire ! Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre (La version originale : s/8507771/1/Takao-Kazunaris-worst-fault ) ! Je traduis, bien évidemment la présentation de l'auteur !

( _Thanks you Nisha, I translate your fiction with great pride ! The French thanks you too ! Amen !_ )

**/ ! \** Yaoi en action

* * *

_Nisha Kohler_ : u/2740800/nisha-Kohler

**Pour parler de l'auteur :** _Ceci est la première fiction de Nisha sur le fandom de KnB, elle a commencé à aimer cette anime / manga il y a [plus de] deux mois, elle en est complètement tombée amoureuse ! Elle apprécie énormément le basket –c'est ça septième année de basket- et elle adore les personnages de KnB ! En ce moment, ses favoris sont Modirima, Hyuuga, Murasakibara et Kise. Elle espère que cette première fiction vous plaira !_

**Disclamer :** Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. _Nisha l'admire et l'envie vraiment beaucoup pour avoir créé un tel beau monde !_

* * *

**Le pire défaut de Takao Kazunari**

_"Takao Kazunari's worst fault."_

Takao Kazunari était enfantin et presque provocant. Une tête en l'air. Il parlait souvent sans même réfléchir avant, il voulait toujours le traîner dans les situations les plus absurdes (quand il dit des choses comme « Allez Shinchan, ça va être _fun_ ! » Midorima ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer) et il voulait lui faire faire les pire figures.

Mais le pire défaut n'était pas l'un d'eux.

Le pire défaut de Takao Kazunari, si vous demandez à un certain Midorima Shintarou, était celui de _trop attirer l'attention._

Non pas que Takao le faisait exprès, mais comment quelqu'un pourrait être capable d'ignorer un tel beau – _Reprise, Midorima ne peut pas penser ça_ – idiot qui parle toujours plus fort que nécessaire, en disant des choses embarrassantes ?

Midorima ne désir pas vraiment être au centre de toutes les attentions, et de toute façon ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait éviter ou contrôler : c'était impossible de s'approcher de n'importe quel terrain de basket sans que les gens le reconnaisse et durant les matchs de Shuutoku, tout le monde parlait des « Trois points magiques de la Kiseki no Sedai (la Génération des Miracles). »

Mais c'était une chose d'attirer l'attention sur un terrain de basket et s'en était une autre _dans le métro_.

« Nee, Shinchan, grâce à Dieu tes cheveux ont une couleur si rayonnante ! Il y a une telle foule ici, j'ai presque peur de te perdre ! Je veux dire, ce serait une telle perte ! » S'écria gaiement Takao, un peu moqueur.

« Ne m'appelle pas avec ce surnom ridicule. » Grogna Midorima. Takao l'ignora.

« Dis, Shinchan … » Ajouta Takao après un moment, pensivement. « Si je me perds, tu me laisserais ici ? Tu serais capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi méchant … » sourit-il.

« Je te laisserais ici si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. » Répondit froidement Midorima.

« Je serais prêt à parier. » commenta Takao alors qu'il regardait distraitement un groupe de filles qui étaient occupées à regarder vers eux et puis, elles se mirent à rigoler entre elles, comme de stupides oies.

« Tu attires trop l'attention, Shinchan ~ Je suis tellement jaloux ~ » se plaignit-il.

Midorima baissa les yeux vers lui et dit d'un ton sec : « Takao … Si tu as des conneries à dire, alors tais-toi. »

Son compagnon haussa les épaules et alla regarder par la fenêtre, où les seuls murs sombres de la galerie étaient visibles alors qu'ils passaient rapidement. Midorima l'observait pendant un certain temps et, seulement quand il était sûr que Takao ne faisait plus attention à lui, il laissa ses yeux errer sur les filles là-bas.

Il l'avait remarqué, en ce moment, ça arrivait souvent, partout où ils allaient.

Takao avait les _yeux de faucon_, certes, mais sur ce genre de choses, il était aveugle : comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que l'attention de tous ces jeunes filles était dirigé sur _lui_, et que Midorima n'avait rien à voir avec ça ? Elles ne connaissaient probablement pas grand chose à propos du basket … Elles étaient simplement attirées par un beau _–zut, encore-_ mec.

Soudain Midorima commençait à se sentir très irrité, comme c'était toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation.

Nonchalamment, il arrangeait ses lunettes comme il le faisait toujours –bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose à corriger- et tendit son bras et sa main atteint l'un des supports près de Takao, de sorte qu'il coinçait son compagnon entre la porte et son propre corps. Mais Takao ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Lorsque l'arrêt de Midorima arriva, le gars aux cheveux verts saisit le bras de son compagnon et le traîna hors du train, le prenant par surprise.

« Uh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shinchan ? » Demanda Takao, mais derrière lui, les portes étaient fermés et le train partait déjà, les laissant là.

« EEEH ?! Et maintenant quand diable passera le dernier train ? Zut, il est déjà trop tard ! » Protesta Takao, faisant la moue à Midorima parce que c'était évidemment sa faute, or il ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voix –_Midorima n'était pas un type tolérant, et merde, il voulait vivre après tout_.

Midorima, qui était resté silencieux depuis la descente du train, réarrangea de nouveau ses lunettes et commença à le trainer loin. « Nous passerons la nuit chez moi. » dit-il après un certain moment, offrant son dos à son compagnon.

Takao cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, maladroitement calme.

« … Dis, Shinchan. » Il a ensuite fait part de ses doutes, en plaisantant. « Es-tu entrain de me monopoliser ? Tu sais, j'ai une vie sociale en dehors de toi… »

Midorima se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard assassin, Takao fit rapidement marche arrière, sûr qu'il allait être frappé à ce moment-là aussi, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Midorima était en colère contre lui.

« Je suis désolé ! _Je suis désolé !_ » Disait-il d'abord, en essayant de sauver sa propre peau.

Il savait que ce serait mieux de ne pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander : « … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Comme prévu, la question a eu comme seule effet de rendre Midorima encore plus irrité.

_Ce sacré idiot, attire beaucoup trop l'attention des autres_- Il voudrait crier ses mots à son stupide visage, or s'il le fait, Takao aurait pensé qu'il était jaloux de lui.

Et Midorima Shintarou n'admettrait jamais, jamais être jaloux de cet idiot bruyant.

Takao le regardait encore, un peu craintif mais silencieux, comme s'il attendait toujours une réponse à sa question il sursauta un peu quand Midorima attrapa ses épaules et se pencha vers lui.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit un fois, Takao. » Déclara-t-il froidement, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent. « Si tu as des conneries à dire, alors tais-toi. »

* * *

L'IDEE GÉNIAL appartient à** Nisha** ! Un grand bravo à elle !

Le chapitre 2 : "Le pire défaut de Midorima Shintarou" est mon prochain objectif !

(La version en anglais de ce chapitre 2 : s/8516543/1/Midorima-Shintarous-worst-fault )

Bye bye ! ~


End file.
